


Ash

by Curious



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Headcanon Backstory, because I don't know where Ash came from and I had an idea so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious/pseuds/Curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash wasn't always Ash, once upon a time he was someone else entirely. Before Ash there was Clarence.'<br/>This is a story of how Ask became who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought that I didn't know who Ash really was, yeah, he was a mullet headed smart guy. But other than that who was he? And so I thought, hey, why not make one and see how it turns out.

Ash wasn't always Ash, rather he was someone entirely different. Ash used to be Clarence Underwood, he used to live in a little town in Michigan. A town so small one could drive right through it and completely, it wasn't really on any map it wasn't even big enough to be considered a town.  
But Clarence was there anyway, a kid with dreams that were too big for a kid like him, but he was smart, he thought at least, he tried hard at school and all through his years he knew he wanted to get out and because of that he tried his hardest, he learned and he remembered and he studied his ass off. He wanted to leave this place, he wanted to go somewhere new, he wanted to be someone new. He just wanted to go somewhere where people didn't call him a nerd and ask him for his homework everyday and when he denied them they'd call him something idiotic and scoff or continue to beg.  
Clarence went through high school, continuing his intense studying, continuing his hard work. When he had found himself accepted into every school he sent applications for and he choose one, MIT. He was more than happy, getting out of that town away from the glares and stares.  
The people at his home pitied him more than anything. Pitied him and blamed his lack of friends or relationships on his past. His parents died, separate times. His mother died a long time ago, he was a child then, barely even three when she died in a car crash. Clarence was always told that it was a horrible crash, people told him that they found bits of the cars and maybe a thumb even to that day.  
His father died when he was older, sixteen years older, he was seventeen, in his junior year and how he died, it was weird. No one could explain what had happened, and when more people started to die the FBI came, asking all sorts of questions, he thought they suspected him in the first place but it was never said outright. There was another suspect though, someone who had a grudge against his father, but not one that would result in murder, but that someone died too. After that he had to move a few cities away so his only living relative, who was his great aunt, felt comfortable with herself.  
Even that couldn't get Clarence from the eyes of the public, the principal of his school during his senior year said he was going to keep an eye on him. And Clarence was sick of it. But then college came around and he was gone, leaving his Great Aunt Nancy to herself, who was getting ready to start selling her things because she said that she was going on a big trip soon and she had to give her dogs to someone who will treat them right as she always said.  
At college everything was okay, he studied and he worked hard, for the year and in the middle of his second year things began to happen.

Clarence was in his dorm, it was spring break, everyone else was either home, at a beach somewhere or probably in their dorms, asleep. It was late and Clarence was trying to piece together a computer that could get specified files from someone else's computer without having to try and get onto the other computer, try to (with few wires as possible) get information, specifically, future assignments. Half of it was to just test to see if he could do it another half was to be ahead of the class, teachers liked that stuff.  
With an unexpected yawn Clarence realized how tired he was, he was up from the early hours of the morning, wanting to get as much done as he could, reach his estimated amount of hours it would take to do it.  
"Coffee break then." He muttered under his breath, putting down the wires and wire clipper he held in his hand and he threw on a jacket, there was bound to be a cafe on campus (or at least close) that was open, one that wasn't a poetry slam of some sort.  
Leaving the warmth of his building behind he went down the sidewalks, he could hear some distant voices, music. Probably a few building down, all the sounds of a party, something that Clarence wondered how it would be to join in. But college was for college, getting his education and preparing himself for the real world and all that junk, it wasn't for partying and getting out of his head.  
'College will be the best time of your life,' They said, "You'll meet your lifelong friends there.' Clarence huffed at the thought, running his fingers through his short hair, scratching at the nape of his neck.  
Clarence never really met anyone, he kept to himself, he was far too busy with work and with school to have time for making friends.  
As he continued his walk in his quest for a cafe he noted on how cold it was, colder than any other day this week, he also noted how bright it was, even though it was pretty late into the night, probably ten, close to eleven at this point, he could only see the brightest stars and the moon, the rest of the sky was a deep deep red.  
A scream ripped through the air. It was so shrill and so loud it knocked Clarence off guard and for a few seconds he was frozen. Was that real? Or was it some girl at some party in the distance who was just too loud?  
Another scream reached him and he could hear a cry for help and Clarence was pushing his feet towards the sound, there was a little park between buildings and from there Clarence knew that's where the scream was coming from. He ran towards that, the girl or whoever must be close, they had to be.  
A third shrill started but abruptly stopped. It came from the bushes, as much as Clarence didn't want to he forced himself over to the over grown shrubs, his hands in fists ready to fight whoever was hurting the person who screamed. He got closer.  
"I'm gonna coll the cops, man. Don't test me!" He push aside the branches and he saw something dark and for a second Clarence stood there trying to make sense of what he saw and he was knocked back after by a blur of black. He was knocked onto his back, and flat on it, the air whooshed out of his lungs and it took him a moment to get it back, he turned to see who the blur was but he didn't see anyone, turning his head back into the bushes, pushing them aside to see.  
It was bloody.  
And Clarence screamed for help.


End file.
